The Ultimate Betrayal
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Della Street and Laura Parrish have a confrontation 20 years before her daughter's wedding, a meeting Perry never knew about


I have never liked the Laura Parrish character. I thought she was grasping and manipulative. I really hated that it was intimated that she and Perry had a child. It was so disloyal to Della and all they had been through. I have tried to present this Laura in what I feel is her true light and Della as someone not as understanding and accepting as she is too often portrayed. I hope you enjoy this story. A LITTLE SPICE

THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL 1

Oh does it feel good to take off my shoes and slide my feet into a velvety pair of slippers. It has been a long grueling week at the office. I put on the tea kettle and headed for my bedroom to get out of my work clothes and put on my pink silk robe with the satin collar and cuffs. It was a gift from Perry last year on my birthday.

He is at a bar association dinner tonight night so I have time to do the little things around the house I put off while we are involved in a high profile murder case. I am so lucky to be the confidential secretary, for the last ten years, to the best criminal lawyer, Perry Mason, in the country. However he is not just my boss for the last nine years we have been lovers.

He is so handsome, intelligent, kind, thoughtful, and giving. Of course the District Attorney, Hamilton Burger, or some of the people he had to cross examined might not agree with that. He is relentless in the search for justice. Also he has a lightning fast mind and is as much of a detective as a lawyer.

I was attracted to him from the moment I came in for my job interview. Those gorgeous blue eyes, broad chest, curly dark hair, and oh those dimples. Of course I had seen him many times in the society columns always with a beautiful sophisticated woman on his arm. The one he was involved with when I started my job was another lawyer, Laura Greer.

Laura Greer was beautiful, rich, sophisticated, intelligent, and determined to be Mrs. Perry Mason. She was also a two faced bitch. Oh she was all honey and sweetness around Perry but when she and I were alone it was sarcasm and put downs. It wasn t until much later I would realize she thought of me as a threat.

Perry, who could be na ve about women, told me when we first admitted our feelings for each other, he had been attracted to me from the day I interviewed for the job. Yet, he as well as I knew the pitfalls of an office romance. There were also the sordid stories about bosses and secretaries.  
At the secretarial job I had before Perry too many of our bosses had roving eyes and hands. So we had both fought our attraction for the first year.

Working for this brilliant man wasn t like a nine to five job. Many times, especially during an arduous trial, we worked long into the night and early morning. During that time we would live on lots of coffee, cigarettes, and unhealthy food. Luckily we were young enough to endure such sessions. Fortunately the boss knew how to play when the work was through.

The day we finally gave into our feelings is etched in my mind. It had been cold and rainy all day long. We were finishing up the paperwork from the latest case. Perry had been grumpy. He sounded like he was coming down with a cold which he insisted was not true despite hearing him repeatedly clearing his throat and sneezing.

I told him to go home and rest but his stubbornness came to the forefront. By afternoon his face was flushed and he was clearly irritated at having to give in to being ill. I cancelled his appointments and sent him home in a taxi over many protestations telling him it was Friday and he had the week-end to recover. After closing the office, letting our detective, Paul Drake, know what was going on, I drove his car to a drugstore for cold medications and headed for his apartment.

When I arrived he was sitting up reading a law review. There was a box of Kleenex next to him but he was not going to give in and lie down. I told him to get into his pajamas and he could come lie on the couch. I wouldn t listen to his protests and went to the kitchen to start making tea, not his favorite thing, getting a spoon for his medicine, a pillow and blanket, and thermometer. Dragging his feet he slowly made his way over to the sofa.

I put the thermometer in his mouth but he kept trying to talk until I threatened to call a doctor. His temperature was 102. I covered him up, gave him aspirin and cough medicine, and of course he made a face like a little child. It was getting cold in the room so I moved over to the fireplace to light the fire. He made a comment about my efficiency and I reminded him I had told him I was a handy girl to have around.

Once the fire was going I poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. He took a sip and told me sometimes I made things too hot for him. I put the cup on the coffee table and started to stand up but he stopped me. Taking hold of my hand he kissed the back and then the palm. He turned on his side and gently touched my cheek and moved his hand to brush back my curls.

He said so softly, You are so beautiful.

I could feel tears prick my eyes and all I could say was, Perry.

He was getting drowsy and I brushed back those waves from his brow and told him to rest. I moved to a nearby chair and curled up. A few hours later I was jarred awake by his coughing. I gave him some more cough medicine and took his temperature again. It was still 102. I told him if it wasn t down by morning I was calling the doctor. We dozed again on and off and by morning his temperature was down to 100 but he was more congested.

I called Paul Drake to go and get some orange juice and come to stay with Perry while I ran home to change. I told him if the boss sounded worse to call the doctor. When I got back with some groceries and an overnight bag the doctor was there. He told us he thought it was bronchitis, it was a good thing we had called him, and he was having a prescription delivered. Neither man said anything about my suitcase.

Unfortunately things got worse before they got better. The second night he had trouble breathing and his stomach hurt from coughing. I ordered a vaporizer from the drugstore and set him up in his bedroom with the door closed. By mid-morning we were both exhausted. I sat him in a chair and changed his bedding. I helped him to the bathroom, handed him clean pajamas and went out to wait until I could help him back to bed.

Once he had his medicine and was settled I showered and went out to lay on the sofa. We both slept until early evening. His temperature was almost back to normal and he wanted to sit up for a while. When he began to whine I knew he was better.

Della, he croaked, You don t have to stay here I ll be fine.

Don t give me a hard time counselor or I ll have to call Lt. Tragg to make you behave.

He smiled for the first time in a couple days and raised his arms in surrender. By Monday he was almost back to normal. I told him I was calling a taxi and going home. We would have a very busy day at the office the next day. As I was gathering my things he came up behind me and put his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed my neck and chills ran up and down my spine.

I had been in his arms before when we danced. We had kissed once in a while when he brought me home from a night out, there was the occasional hug, and he always held my arm when we walked together. There was nothing like what he had just done.

What would I do without you young lady? He sighed.

I turned in his arms and before I could speak he gave me an earth shattering kiss. It went on and on until I had to pull back for a breath. Now my face was flushed. All I could do was look in those mesmerizing blue eyes. He had taken my breath away.

Are you sure you want to leave? He asked his voice low.

Oh did I want to stay but I was also scared to death. I think when I hesitated he decided to take the advantage. He slid his hands down my arms and took my hands and brought them to his lips. I leaned into him and once again he kissed me but this time his tongue circled my lips until he gained entrance and our tongues began a dance.

He said, I ve wanted to do this since the day you first walked into my office.

I sighed as I told him, I ve wanted you to do this since I walked into your office.

He was the best kisser ever and I wanted it to go on and on but his hands moved to my waist as he pulled me closer. I soon realized he was a nibbler. He nibbled my lips, then my neck, and finally a spot behind my ear that made me melt. I know I was sighing his name and that spurred him on.

I had hold of the lapels on his robe. I was so aroused at this point, although I knew we should stop, I couldn t say no. Besides this is what I had fantasized about. When his hand brushed across my breasts through my blouse he could instantly feel the hard peaks.

He said, You know darling I think we would be more comfortable on the sofa

I let him lead me over there. It seemed like a dream.

Once again he pulled me close and began nibbling at my lips until I slid my arms around his neck and pressed my lips firmly to his and he began sliding the tip of his tongue against my pliant mouth. Once he had gained entrance his hand came up behind my head so we would get the full of effect of our tongues mating, moving forward and then retreating.

At this point I was lost and he could have had his way with me. Yet fate stepped in and he pulled away abruptly. I was trying to figure out what I had done wrong when he turned his head and began to cough. It was soon evident that he was not yet completely well. So I suggested an early evening as I knew there was little hope of getting him to stay home another day.

He suggested lying down together but I vetoed that idea knowing that if he got to feeling any better we might not get much rest. I did agree to stay until he was asleep. I gave him more cough medicine and it did quiet the cough somewhat but his fever went up a bit. I ended up staying until about three in the morning when he finally went into a sound sleep.

I fixed his covers, kissed his forehead, and left a note saying I was taking his car to go home and clean up and try to get some rest. I would pick him up about nine that morning. By the time I got home I had trouble relaxing. So I changed my clothes and drank some tea but I was still worried about Perry. I ended up gathering up my overnight case and heading back to his place.

There he found me on his sofa the next morning. I didn t want to get up and he would have agreed but we were so far behind because of him being sick. He suggested we shower together to conserve water. I had to laugh but told him I didn t think there would be much showering. Besides I was hoping our first time together would be more romantic. It turned out to be difficult to get ready for work with him in the same room. I tried to dress in the bathroom but he kept finding excuses to interrupt.

As I was putting on my make-up he came up behind me and was nibbling on my neck. I tried to be firm with him but when he has that mischievous look in those blue eyes and flashes those dimples I go weak in the knees. So we never got to the office until ten.

That week began with a whirlwind of activity and never stopped. By the week-end we were both exhausted. We didn t seem to manage much alone time. Then he suggested after a case we called The Caretaker s Cat that since we had a pretend marriage that was interrupted, we could go away for a few days and consummate our marriage. He arranged for us to go to a beautiful inn with very secluded cabins up the Pacific Coast Highway. It was the romantic beginning of the relationship I hoped for.

Now here we are nine years later and I love him more every day. I was relaxing with a glass of wine when the buzzer rang. I thought Perry must have forgotten his key and I buzzed him in. There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it with a grin on my face ready to tease him. It wasn t Perry it was a slender blonde haired woman I didn t recognize.

She asked, Are you Della Street?

I said yes and before I could ask who she was she said, I m Laura Parrish. As if I should know who she was.

I knew we had a client, Max Parrish, a record and marketing executive but knew little about his family except he was married and had a little girl. I asked her, What can I do for you?

I need to talk to you about Perry. She explained.

He s alright? I asked my heart in my throat.

As far as I know. She said casually. May I come in?

Of course I invited her in and asked if she would like something to drink. She looked around my apartment as if she were in a servants quarters and remarked, Nice.

As she sat on the sofa she moved her skirt as if she might set on something dirty. So what do you have to say about Perry?

You don t know who I am, She said matter-of-factly.

I was getting a peculiar feeling in my stomach. No, I m sorry I don t. We do have a client Max Parrish.

So Perry has never mentioned me?

I was getting confused, Not that I can recall.

She sat up straight. Let s stop beating around the bush, Miss Street.

The pit of my stomach was really roiling now. Yes, let s get to the point.

Max is my soon to be ex-husband. If you recall when Perry was at Georgetown five years ago you called one night and a woman answered. I was that woman. My husband and I were estranged and Perry comforted me in so many ways.

I wanted to throw up, throw her and her ugly words out. Perry and I had almost split up over that situation and he had sworn it was only once and they had been drinking. I hadn t wanted to know the woman s name. It had taken many months and tears to repair the damage.

Perry told me he was with you once and we worked through everything and our relationship is stronger than ever.

There was pity in her voice. You really don t know do you? She then opened her purse and pulled out pictures and handed them to me.

I saw a petite blonde haired child of about four years old. There was a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This is Perry s daughter. She said with no thought to my feelings.

My hands were shaking. Does he know?

She was so casual about everything. Not yet, Max thinks she is his. I will tell both of them and of course then Perry will want to marry the mother of his child. As you can see she looks like me but she has his eyes.

The room was spinning around. Why are you telling me this? Why now?

As if she was explaining to an idiot she said, Why I expect you to step out of the picture. After all you are just his mistress. He has built up quite a practice and reputation. I am an attorney and we can do great things together.

How will your daughter react?

Della, she said, She is too little to know the difference.

I took a deep breath, How do you know he is the father, He told me he used protection. Have you had any tests done?

Again she spoke to me in such a pitying way and laughed. He may have thought he did but not every time. You just have to accept this he s mine now.

I just sat there looking at her for a few moments until I was able to tell her, I think you better leave.

She got up again acting like she was in the domestic s quarters. At the door she turned and did, You better get used to it because I am going to see him tomorrow.

I slammed the door behind her. I was so shaky I thought I would pass out. What could I do next? I expected Perry to come over or call after the meeting but I didn t hear a word. I almost didn t go to the office the next day but forced myself, after a sleepless night. Immediately I knew something was wrong because when I got to the office there was a message he wasn t sure when he would be in; something had come up.

Of course I knew what that something or someone was. This was so out of character. There was no time in our relationship now he wouldn t call and let me know what was happening. I decided after several cups of coffee to tough it out. He came in looking shell shocked. When I inquired he said he had slept poorly and had made an appointment at the meeting last night to help out a fellow lawyer in a difficult situation.

I thought he was going to hug me but he hesitated and went straight to his desk. He tried to stay busy all day and made several private phone calls. Around five he began clearing off his desk and told me he had to meet his lawyer friend again. He would call me later. I think it was at that moment I knew I needed to get away.

Paul Drake had told me many years before how you could get a new identity so I began to prepare. The next morning I called Gertie and told her I had some personal business to attend to and would be in late. I had picked several large cities to checkout. Using information on deaths I looked for someone who would be my age who had passed away as a child.

When I found a child born my same year I called the Bureau of Vital Statistics and said I was doing family research and needed a birth certificate. It would take a few days but they would send it. Using the birth certificate I could say there was a fire and I needed new ID. Then I nearly cleaned out my bank account. Perry paid me very well and had helped me make wise investments. I felt I would go to a big college town and look for work typing dissertations and theses. If I went to work in an office I couldn t just leave when I wanted so that was out of the question.

I began packing and made arrangements to garage my car. I told my landlady we were going to be traveling and paid her two months ahead. She would also not think anything of seeing luggage leave the apartment house. I waited a few nerve racking days and told Perry, who was acting strange too, my father was very ill and I needed some time off. He acted almost relieved although he wanted to take me to the airport.

Fortunately for me he had to be in court that Friday and I went first to the Union Station and waited an hour. Then I took a taxi to the bus station and waited an hour. From there I rented a car under my new name and drove to San Francisco where I boarded a plane for Columbus, Ohio. It was six weeks later I found out the furor that ensued when Perry found out I was not at my parent s house.

I thought I had planned the perfect disappearance but fate has a way of messing up our best laid plans. It was a beautiful fall day that did me in. One of the doctoral students had tickets to an Ohio State football game and asked me to go. I hadn t been to a game in years so I was excited. Little did I realize by Sunday morning Paul Drake would be at my front door.

I was in shock when I asked him, What are you doing here?

With a grin he said, Remember me, Paul Drake, Private Investigator, I can find anyone, any time, any place? Are you going to invite me in?

I know. I stammered, How how did..da..you find me?

Making himself at home he asked for something to drink before he would explain. I fixed him a scotch and soda and sat next to him as he lounged in my one chair. Finally he began, You know beautiful, I taught you well. I had a devil of a time finding you.

I took a deep breath. So quit stalling how did you do it?

Well. He admitted, I will tell you, but not your boss, after all I have my expense account to think about.

Of course. I acknowledged.

Okay, I tracked you to Union Station, the bus terminal, the car rental, where they thought they identified your picture but didn t really know for sure. It seems you had an ID with a different name. Well I took that information and found that person did not exist. That threw me until I remembered a conversation we had several years ago about how someone could disappear and I began check. I found Sarah Elizabeth Wilson, born your same year and month and in Ohio had died at age five.

I was impressed. So from that you found me?

Looking somewhat chagrined he admitted, Actually it was just by chance I found you so soon. You see Perry, since he realized you weren t at your folks, has been apoplectic with worry. In other words he is driving me crazy.

Is he okay other than worried?

Not really, Paul confessed. Everything is a mess, the office, Perry, and he can barely function without you.

I was dismayed but not ready to run back to him. So go on with your story.

Oh right, He continued. Well a buddy invited me over to watch a football game. He is from Columbus. Well they took several shots of the crowd and there you were.

I moaned, Oh no! Does Perry know?

Not yet. I wanted to be sure and talk to you first.

Little did Paul know I had a story, not the true one, already. I hadn t worked for Perry Mason that long not to be prepared. I couldn t tell him the truth. Back a number of years ago, when our relationship was more loosely defined Perry had spent a week-end with Laura Greer. It was just before she married Glenn Robertson. It had been very traumatic for me and Paul had been furious with Perry. It almost ended our relationship and their friendship.

So I told him half-truths. I explained that when I got out of high school I had gotten engaged to Michael Demenico. They were family friends and my parents loved this match. Luckily I found out Michael could be abusive and had criminal ties. I had escaped and went to California to live with my Aunt Mae.

Paul frowned. So why would that make you leave?

Well one of those investigative magazines has been investigating Michael and his ties. They found out about me and that I now worked for Perry Mason. They wanted me to tell them everything I knew about Michael and the family and any criminal activity. When I said I knew nothing the young ambitious reporter insinuated she was pretty sure I was involved with Perry and wouldn t the public and our clients like to know I was going to marry a criminal. I needed to get away for a while.

Why didn t you come to us? Paul wanted to know.

I looked at him amazed, You know what Perry is like. He could have made the situation worse. He knew I was involved with someone back home but not all the gory details.

Well, I have to wonder sweetheart, if he doesn t know something because he has been acting strange even before he realized you were not where you should be. He was biting off everyone s head. He had Gertie in tears.

Being very concerned I asked, Hasn t he given you any idea what is wrong?

Not really, he has stayed pretty much to himself except for a quick trip to Santa Monica.

I had an idea where he went but I wasn t sharing that information. I finally asked, Are you going to tell Perry where I am?

He was serious when he asked, Do you want me to?

I was hesitant. I was supposed to hear from my father this week-end when the case concerning Michael was decided. I haven t heard anything yet so I don t know what I m doing next.

How about if I wait until Monday to say anything? Paul inquired.

Part of what I told Paul was true about Michael being investigated. However it had happened almost two years ago and they had not found enough evidence to go to trial. I told Paul if he could wait until I had a chance to get in touch with my dad later that day or the next morning then he could tell Perry no matter what I found out.

What I should have anticipated, but didn t, was that once Perry knew where I was he would be on the next plane. When Paul called to say he told him and he was relieved but extremely upset I should have expected this but I also told our friend I would be back by midweek. So I assumed that would be soon enough. It really spoke to my confused mind that I never thought he would come for me.

I, more than anyone, know how impatient he can be when he wants anything. Paul told me Perry thought I was hurt in some way and I was but not in a way anyone could tell. The decision I had made was that Perry was going to have to tell me about this child, I was not mentioning my visit from this woman. If it were true, if this Laura was right, and she got her divorce, then if Perry decided to marry her, it would all have to be laid out on the table eventually.

Flying from Los Angeles you lose three hours so when my boss arrived at my apartment it was very late. When I heard the buzzer at that hour I suddenly knew exactly who it was and I was right. It was a haggard looking Perry Mason. I had never seen him look so frantic and relieved at the same time. He didn t say a word just pulled me into his arms and began running his hands up and down my back. He began kissing my face, my eyes, and my mouth. Finally pulling back he moaned and pulled me to him again.

When he finally spoke his voice was filled with emotion. Della, I have been out of my mind with worry. This was fifty times worse than when you disappeared after our trip to the orient. I begged you then never to leave me again.

I wanted to speak but once he began touching me I realized how much I had missed him. I ran my hands up his chest and slid them around his neck then I pressed my body as close to him as I could. For a long moment neither of us spoke so glad to be in each other s arms.

Before I could say a word he said, God, Baby I thought I would go out of my mind when I began to suspect you were not with your parents. Then your mother began making excuses. I was panicky when I finally called Paul. Don t ever do that to me again.

My voiced was choked as I tried to explain that I needed some time away. There was fear in his eyes as he asked, What happened that you couldn t talk it over with me. We been through so much together.

I was exhausted physically and emotionally and I practically begged him to wait until tomorrow to go over everything. He agreed but I could tell he would have preferred we talk it over now. What we had to decide was about sleeping arrangements. It was foolish for him to go to a hotel at this late hour.

In my heart I knew I wanted him to stay. This was the man I had loved for all of my adult life. We weren t just lovers but friends, best friends, and colleagues. I was not his mistress, as Laura Parrish had suggested, because we were both single. I suggested he stay with me but I wasn t in a place, yet, where I wanted to make love. If we could just hold each other.

At that moment I think Perry would have agreed to anything as long as I wouldn t leave him. It was awkward to say the least but he behaved himself. The problem was that I wasn t really sure I wanted him to do that. It was so confusing because our physical attraction was, and had always been, so combustible. That is why he had gotten away with so many things over the years. That didn t mean I wasn t angry many times but he had a way with his little boy pout, gorgeous blue eyes full of mischief, and those dimples.

We awoke that morning as so many mornings wrapped around each other. He awakened me with gentle kisses all over my face. He said, I was so afraid we would never be like his again.

Perry, I began, as he moved his hand to my thigh. I can t think when you do that.

His eyes danced as he told me, That is exactly why I m doing this.

He didn t realize that was the wrong thing to do until I rolled away from him. Not yet, I m just not ready yet.

What did I do? He wanted to know. Tell me so I can fix it.

I couldn t tell him it might be unfixable and I didn t want to and wasn t ready to tell him the truth. Yet I knew Paul might say something at some time assuming I had told Perry. Oh what a tangled web we weave

I slid off the bed and headed for the shower hoping to have a chance to think. When I looked back I had to wonder what I was thinking because there he was in all his naked glory pulling back the shower curtain. There was the biggest grin on his face.

What are you doing here? I asked him.

With a smug look on his face he answered, What do you think I am doing?

Looking down at him I realized that I knew just what he had in mind but he said, I thought I d start by washing your back.

What he really did was start massaging my shoulders until all the knots were gone and then moved sensuously down my back until he was cupping my bottom. He moved his hands around until he was rubbing my breasts until the tips were hard and firm. I leaned against him and could feel his arousal.

I remember trying to get back some control but we were too far gone at that time and as he whispered, I need you. I didn t want to resist.

After we had made love with the water pouring down on us and I was dressing I was angry with myself. I was always telling him when he was in this mood one of us had to be sensible. Yet when he would begin touching me in just the right places I couldn t resist.

It wasn t until we were eating breakfast that Perry finally asked why I left, why I ran away. I tried not to hesitate as I told him about Michael, the reporter, and the investigation into the criminal behavior. I was right he immediately went into detective mode and was going to investigate or have Paul do it. He did calm down when I told him that they had found no reason to prosecute.

He really threw me off when he said, You should have come to me I can take care of myself.

I thought he would ask all kinds of questions about my relationship with Michael. All he did ask was how long it lasted and why we broke up.

He smiled when he observed, Well his loss is my gain.

I thought I had come through this rather unscathed little did I know the questions about Michael would come up much later in our lives.

Perry helped me pack so I could come back home and he wasn t leaving without me or taking a chance I might change my mind. I was still hurting because of what I had heard from Mrs. Parrish and the little girl possibly being his. I couldn t imagine if it were true that he wouldn t have to tell me.

I want to say things went back to normal but there was always that nagging revelation in the back of my mind and that conversation would come back to haunt me at the most unusual times. As far as Perry was concerned he did everything he could to let me know how much I was loved and missed. It remained that way until he took the judgeship.

ABOUT TWENTY YEARS LATER

An invitation to a wedding came in the mail today. It was addressed to Mr. Perry Mason Esq. and marked personal and private. I laid it on the middle of his desk and said nothing more. When he came in I saw him look at it but he made no comment and did not open it.

When I came back into his office a few minutes later he said, We are invited to a wedding.

Really, I commented. Who is getting married?

Max Parrish s daughter Kaitlynn. She is a singer and very popular. She is marrying that soap opera star, Gary Hawkes. You know the soap opera you saw twice and I saw once.

That should be a grand affair. I commented trying to sound calm. I don t imagine you want to go though.

Of course we are going. I got very close to Kait during the time she was getting her career started in San Francisco. Of course once she was famous her time was limited but we kept in touch. I am like her uncle.

It was very interesting that he had never mentioned his connection to this girl. I knew I probably should bow out of this event but I was also very curious. Perry assumed I would be delighted. For such a brilliant man sometimes he was absolutely clueless. Why would I want to be around another Laura he had slept with?

Reluctantly I agreed, although I never let Perry suspect I was anything but thrilled. I wanted to ask him so many questions but he did not seem very forthcoming with information. He said he felt that because Max was a longtime client and the relationship he had formed with Kaitlynn he should attend the wedding. There was never a word about the mother of the bride and I was not bringing it up; at least not yet.

Their home was beautiful. There was so much activity, fans at the gate, security guards inside and out, and guests arriving. We met Max in the foyer and of course we had met briefly when he first moved to the west coast and became a client. He welcomed me and I told him I loved weddings.

While we were standing there the nervous groom came in and Perry introduced himself. It was odd as he rarely forgets to introduce me. Gary said that Kait always called him her uncle. To my surprise he reiterated he was her only uncle. Perry told me as the young man walked away that Gary s father, now deceased, had once been Max s partner.

Then Laura made her entrance sweeping down the staircase. I was standing just to the side at this point. She went immediately to Perry never glancing at me. Pinning a flower on his lapel she kissed him and ran her hands over his chest.

He told her, Laura you look wonderful. I thought I would gag.

Laura had a big smile on her face and kissed him again as she replied, You will never change Perry Mason, you will only weather.

That was he stupidest thing I ever heard and I had enough of their antics. I moved to Perry s side. She looked at me as you do as stranger. Her words were, Della, of course I ve heard so much about you. Then looking at Perry she went on, Perry, thank you so much for coming it means so much to ME.

I smiled, bit my tongue very hard, and thought you bitch. It was very difficult being civil to either of them but I would never cause a scene at such a special occasion. Would this be like another situation I had faced with Laura number one when he invited me to a fund raiser then said I didn t need to go after traveling there with him? When I found out his old flame had been there I was not happy. We did weather that but he didn t know this time I was close to the end of my rope.

Once we were seated waiting for the ceremony to start I couldn t help myself. Trying to sound as innocent as possible I asked, I don t believe you ever told me how you came to know Max and Laura?

Seeming distracted he told me, Laura and I worked on the same civil rights committee.

Still trying to seem just curious I inquired, What civil rights committee?

He answered, It was around 25 years ago.

The year you lectured at Georgetown? I wanted to know hoping to allay any suspicions.

For such a smart man he seemed to say unknowingly, Laura and I spent a lot of time together. She and Max had hit a rough patch in their marriage. I tried to help both of them.

How did they get back together? I wanted to know.

Laura found out she was pregnant. Now they are the happiest couple I know.

I looked at him incredulously how could he keep a straight face? I knew him so well. A much younger woman fell all over him, the poor little thing. So big strong masculine Perry s ego was stroked at her attention. He never had a clue she was using him and what a venomous witch she really was. Another Laura who went after, by any means, what she wanted and didn t care who got hurt in the bargain.

With every fiber of my being I had to resist telling him the whole story right then and there but the wedding was starting. Maybe I would clue him in tonight when he is feeling oh so romantic. Little did I know within minutes all hell would break loose. There would be no wedding that day, dear little Kaitlynn would be accused of the murder of the groom s uncle, and Uncle Perry would be defending her.

From there everything went into high gear. I contacted Ken to come home from his fishing trip. Perry needed to get Kaitlynn out on bail. There was the missing witness to locate. Perry was blindsided by the information Max Parrish was under investigation for embezzling money. Kaitlynn decided to throw a hissy fit over her dad being considered a suspect. The fianc decided he wanted to play detective with Ken. Could things get more complicated?

Of course they could. I came back from lunch after spending the morning doing research on the list of people he wanted investigated. His office door was closed but I didn t think anything of it as he had no appointments scheduled. I gathered up my folders and opened the door to find Laura in his arms sobbing her little heart out.

Oh Perry what am I going to do? She sobbed.

He was patting her shoulder saying, It will be alright I will get Kait off.

Snuggling close she sighed, What would I do without you?

I started to speak as I opened the door and he did pull back a little but she pretended to hear nothing and kept stroking his arm. There was no way I was giving her the satisfaction of stalking out of the office.

As calmly as possible I said, I didn t know you were busy this can wait.

He began . Del but I was in my office. Luckily the phone rang.

A few minutes later she left but not before smirking at me. I thought to myself it has to be the name. At least he had the grace to look a little uncomfortable as he explained why she dropped in. I ignored the explanation and told him Sgt. Brock wanted him to call.

I don t know who was more relieved there was no confrontation. Working on the case took us far into the night and we were both exhausted when we got home. We both felt there was tension but getting Kaitlyn off was our priority now.

The trial ended with a bang. The two killers confronted each other at the witness chair knocking Perry down and injuring his shoulder. I tried to rush to him but Ken stopped me. I was furious with him, angry, and scared. Then I had to deal with that odious Laura who was trying to hug me and ask me to thank Perry. I told her sarcastically to thank him herself but it passed right over her head.

There were others around when she said I really didn t know about her and Perry. Rather than embarrass her in front of her husband, daughter, and future son-in-law I quietly said, I know, I REALLY know. What I wanted to say was you hypocrite playing the innocent when you are the ultimate betrayer.

A few weeks later after the bride was free we were once again at the wedding which actually took place this time. Kaitlynn hugged me and kissed her uncle as she left for her honeymoon. Laura was all over Max trying to present the perfect couple scenario. Perry had his arm around me but he knew trouble was brewing.

It feels good to take off my shoes and slide my feet into a velvety pair of slippers. It has been a long grueling couple of weeks. I had a pounding headache and I took some medicine and laid down on the bed. Perry came into our bedroom taking off his jacket and tie. He came over and sat beside me.

He asked, Is there anything I can get you baby?

How about some explanations counselor? I began.

He looked perplexed. About what?

First off, why did you agree to stay for the after reception and every time I looked at you Laura was all over you.

She was grateful I got Kaitlynn off and found out who embezzled the money. He tried to explain.

I was incredulous, Perry Mason there is grateful and there is grateful. Answer me this IS KAITLYNN PARRISH YOUR DAUGHTER?

I couldn t have stunned him more if I told him at my age I was pregnant.  
He stuttered and stammered and wouldn t look at me.

Sitting up and forcing him to look at me I asked, Well?

He wasn t ready to give up anything yet. Why would you ask that?

I could play his game. Why would Laura Parrish say to me you don t know about me and Perry, you don t know?

Emotions flowed across his face from incredulous to angry. She said that to you? Why would she do that?

Perhaps you better explain why she hinted there was something between you. Then tell me why every chance she gets her hands are all over you.

He tried to pull me to him saying, Baby it s nothing she and Max are having problems again. She just needed to talk to someone and knowing our history she turned to me.

I got off the bed and began to pace. So the loving wife is not so loving.

He took a deep breath. She was holding it together so as to not ruin Kait s day. She adores her father.

Which one? I was shouting. Come off it Perry. I know she claims you are Kaitlynn s father.

He grabbed me by my arms. What did she say to you? He demanded.

Pulling away from him I told him. You are hurting me.

Rubbing my arms he said, I m sorry I won t hurt you for the world sweetheart.

Perhaps, I began. You should have thought about that before you slept with her all those times in Georgetown.

Boy did that stop the great attorney. Sitting on the settee his head in his hands his voice was muffled as he asked, When did she tell you this and why?

I m not sure you want to know Perry. I told him.

He looked at me with pleading in his eyes. Please Della, please. We need to get this cleared up tonight.

I looked at him almost feeling sorry; almost. You never answered me Perry. Is she your daughter?

No, he said wearily.

Then why would she say that she is! I asked emphatically.

He ran his hand across his face. I think she wanted me to be.

Why? I asked. Of course I knew why but I wasn t letting him off that easily.  
I guess she thinks she is in love with me and I am with her. He admitted.

Are you? I asked shakily.

Then he looked directly at me. Of course not there is no one but you who has my heart.

But not your body obviously. What is it about these women named Laura Perry?

At least he didn t try to flash those dimples at me. Della, maybe we need to start at the beginning.

You go first. I told him.

Alright. He conceded. You remember how chaotic that time was when I was at Georgetown. For the first few months we flew back and forth as much as possible. Then the times became fewer and fewer. I missed you so much and I hated being home alone so I joined this committee.

Okay, I said encouraging him to go on.

At first, He explained, A group of us would go out afterwards for a sandwich and coffee or a drink. Slowly it became just me and Laura and once in a while Max. He was busy getting his business started and traveling a lot. She was miserable and lonely and so was I.

I was losing patience, So you had to comfort her in our bed.

He looked so pitiful but I couldn t allow myself to feel sorry for him. Honey, it wasn t like that. I told you about it back then that we drank too much, we were both depressed. Remember I saw that picture of you and Tom Cavanaugh in that rather compromising position. We had that argument and you refused to tell me what was going on.

Trying to seem patient I explained, There was nothing to tell. It was a pre-holiday party and there was mistletoe. We kissed and that was it but of course there was a photographer there. His paper speculated about what was going on and where you were.

I don t know why you had to kiss him like that. Perry said remembering.

Looking at him in amazement I replied, So that gave you leave to bed another woman. Perry Mason, you amaze me. You are so jealous of anyone I look at and yet you get yourself in the most compromising situations.

Acknowledging my words he admitted, You are right, you are right. You have no reason to be with me but we went over all this before and I thought we had worked our way through it. You said you didn t want to know who the woman was. What brings all this up at this late date?

I took a very deep breath. I know, I felt if I l knew her name it would make her real. Well what I have to tell you goes back about 20 years.

Twenty years? He seemed really perplexed. You better start at the beginning.

I started to tear up but managed in a choked voice to tell him about the horrendous visit from Laura Parrish all those years ago.

He held me very tight and asked, Why didn t you come to me?

Because she said she was coming to see you and I was to step out of the picture as you would be marrying the mother of your child. I waited for you to tell me and you said nothing but sure acted funny.

His forehead was wrinkled in concentration. He finally exclaimed, Oh My God! That is when you disappeared for those six weeks. Oh Della, I am so sorry.

The tears began to fall as I asked, Why didn t you talk to me? We never had secrets between us once we were officially a couple.

She blindsided me with her accusation. There was no way I was going to let her see you or so I thought. I never thought she would betray me in that way. I made it very clear despite her tricks I was not the father.

How can you be sure? I wondered.

When I was in San Francisco Kait s appendix burst and they needed blood. So I went to donate and learned my A positive did not match her B. When Laura came and accused me of being her daughter s father I had Paul do some checking and found Laura had O positive blood type. I then went to Dr. Brenner and found out an A parent and O parent could not produce a child with B positive blood.

You had your doubts though? I wondered.

I wanted proof positive to get her off my back. Della you know how careful we have always been. Even though we were drinking that night I wasn t drunk. I also found her trying to do something very wrong after we were together. I won t go into detail but you can imagine what she might have tried to get pregnant that night; that ONE night.

Why in the world did you stay in touch with them? I wanted to know.

I didn t really I sent a gift when the baby was born I wasn t going to get you involved in that. Then a couple years before the San Francisco debacle Max came for advice about moving the business from New York out here. He mentioned Kait was starting a singing career in San Francisco. I went to hear her one night and we became close.

So, I wanted to know, where does that leave you with Laura?

He stroked my face. It leaves us nowhere. I know she thinks if she leaves Max I will want her no matter what I say. I made it very clear to her on several occasions that there was only woman I was interested in and that was you.

I was skeptical. If you continue to represent Max, you have gotten Kaitlynn off of a murder charge, and attended her wedding how do you separate yourself from this situation?

He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Do you want me to walk away? If you do I will. I know it might be too late and it is hard to say I m sorry because it seems like such an inadequate word.

Looking at this man who I had at times tried not to love I was so conflicted. When I hesitated he asked, Do you need some more time away?

I m not sure what I want right at this moment. I confessed.

We have been through so much together. I have made so many stupid mistakes. Yet for some crazy reason you keep loving me. I m far from perfect that s for sure. You have every reason to walk away. I do want you to know this you are a part of me. If I know anything I know that for sure.

Perry you are making this so difficult. I told him.

He gave me that crooked smile and flashed those dimples. So you are on to me my love. Don t you know that despite all my bad judgment there is only one person I wanted to or want to spend the rest of my life with and that is you.

I didn t know if I wanted to hit him or kiss him. Even now women are still throwing themselves at you. I have lived with the Eva Belters, the shapely shadow, the two Lauras, Virginia Bynum, and all the others who thought you were fair game. I can t take any more.

He shook his head, what do you want me to do Della? How many times have I asked you to marry me? Our friends and family know we are a couple. I ll have a skywriter put up a banner saying I love you. I could take out a full page ad in the newspaper. Just tell me and I ll do it.

Every time this happens I tell myself what a fool I am to love you. I am not a stupid woman. Yet I allow myself to be hurt over and over. How much can one person take Perry?

He sighed from deep inside. Do you want me to move out? If we can t be together, work together, then nothing has meaning anymore. I don t want your pity that will never work. Yet I understand all the reasons you shouldn t want me in your life. You have given me more than I deserve even Paul used to tell me that. So tell me what will give you peace and happiness in your life and I ll do it.

This wasn t the little boy Perry Mason talking really begging for forgiveness. He was truly repentant. I was torn up inside. If he walked out that door there was no turning back. I felt what I did or said now was the most important move I had made since the day we crossed the line and became lovers.

I walked over to my dresser and looked at all the lovely things there; so many gifts from this man. I opened my jewelry case and glanced at so many pieces picked out by his loving hands. There were beautiful orchids on my bedside table he had grown himself. Everywhere I looked, in our home, there were loving touches picked especially to please me.

How many times I had tried to fall in love with someone else when I felt hurt and betrayed. Nothing had worked because there was no one who loved me as well mentally and physically. Deep down I knew he was my other half. Despite his flaws when we were together he made me feel complete.

I looked across the room at this big man still sitting on our bed waiting for the verdict. This was not the master of the courtroom. He didn t have all the answers. Perry Mason, perhaps the greatest lawyer of his time was so very vulnerable.

When I took the steps toward him I knew there was no turning back. The pain in his eyes almost knocked me over. I held out my arms to him. He held on to me like he had gone overboard and only I could rescue him.

Finally he pulled back a little and asked, Well what have you decided my love?

I ran my hand over his beard and said softly. I love you. You are not perfect and neither am I. So knowing there is nothing that is perfect I will take this advice given to me long ago. If you are looking for a perfect person you will be sorely disappointed. What you must learn is to love an imperfect person perfectly.

The relief was in his eyes, his posture, and his words. I don t know what I did to deserve this but I promise you this Della Street I will spend every day making you realize I am the luckiest man in the world.

I looked at him and trying to be serious I remarked, You know counselor you could begin showing me that tonight. He took me are my word.

Some readers have suggested I do my stories in chapters and actually I have tried and had to pull a FF because it wouldn t work. I have tried a number of options so it is either me or my computer. I prefer to blame my computer. I hope you enjoy this anyway.


End file.
